Bronzewing's diary (character oc)
by Panthercat
Summary: This is a character oc for my friend. It's a work in progress and rated T because it's warriors.


Tuesday, 14 April 2015

I went training with Jayclaw today. We walked the borders, to do a bit of revision of what our boundaries are. I keep noticing Pantherpaw staring at me. I think I'm beginning to get a crush…..

Wednesday 15 April 2015

Pantherpaw, Birchpaw, Larchpaw, Catpaw, Mintpaw, Sagepaw (my brother), Tawnypaw, falconpaw, oakpaw, quietpaw, rabbitpaw, eaglepaw, hawkpaw, Berrypaw, Mosspaw and I all got our warrior names today! I can't believe it! Our names are Pantherpelt, Birchtree, Larchpine, Catmint, Mintwhisker, Sageclaw, Tawnyhawk, Falcontail, Oakheart, Quietstorm, Rabbitleap, Eagleeye, Hawkwing, Berrynose and Mossfeather. (I can't remember having so many apprentices in a clan, let alone having so many warriors being made! ((well, that's what one of the elders told me)) )

Thursday 16 April 2015

I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED TODAY!

Oakheart thought ThunderClan was stupid to have so many warriors when RiverClan barely had any! He went and joined them! (although, it turns out that his parents left him to join ThunderClan, keeping his brother. His brother was Crookedjaw, and his parents were Rainflower and Shellheart) I hate him for it, and I can't wait to sink my claws into his pelt.

Friday 17 April 2015

Today I was put on a patrol with Tailfur, one of the senior warriors. I also came with Pantherpelt, Catmint, Sageclaw, and Quietstorm. I don't know what I'm feeling, but seeing Catmint hanging of Panherpelt makes me.. a bit jealous. So I just walk with him, and he talks to me more.

Saturday 18 April 2015

I really am feeling sorry for my brother Jaypaw. He had to endure watching Sageclaw and I get our warrior names, and he still hasn't gotten his. What's bugging me now, though is a few of the she cats that were just made warriors liked Oakheart, and still do. I'm guessing they'll leave the clan and join him in RiverClan.

Sunday 19 April 2015

MY GUESS WAS RIGHT! Mintwhisker, Rabbitleap, Eagleeye and Berrynose ran off and joined RiverClan today. That just leaves (among the new warriors) Pantherpelt, Birchtree, Larchpine, Catmint, Sageclaw, Tawnyhawk, Falcontail, Quietstorm, Hawkwing and Mossfeather.

Monday 20 April 2015

Mossfeather HATES warrior training and has become the medicine cat apprentice. Pantherpelt and I walked alone in the forest today. Other than that, nothing much happened.

Saturday 25 April 2015

Pantherpelt isn't spending any time with me anymore.. I wonder why. In fact, he's spending more time with Catmint! I've decided to try and make HIM jealous, and have spent LOADS of time with Falcontail.

Monday 27 April 2015

SHADOWCLAN CAME ON A KILLING RAID INTO OUR TERRITORY! They killed 4 a few cats.. Birchtree, Larchpine, Tawnyhawk and Tailfur. It has been a horrible day for us all.

Tuesday 28 April 2015

Jaypaw was made a warrior! He was told he was an amazing warrior and he was named Jayflight. Pantherpelt has definitely started to notice Falcontail and I being 'together'.

Thursday 30 April 2015

I'm REALLY upset. I spent too much time with Falcontail, and now I'm expecting kits. Now how am I going to be with Pantherpelt? Falcontail even asked to be mates, and I didn't want to be cruel- like we had kits together! Now we're mates…

Wednesday 6 May 2015

I had the kits today. 2 of them. I was happy when one was completely black tom, and named it Pantherkit. The other one was a grey tom which I named Wolfkit. I really wish I hadn't of done this- I love Pantherpelt!

8 MOONS LATER

6 January 2016

My two kits have been 'paw's for 2 moons now. I have a deep and pure hatred for Catmint, as she has had kits with Pantherpelt- Poppypaw, Kestrelpaw, Nightpaw and Darkpaw.

9 January 2016

Both my kits and Catmint's kits have got their warrior names now- Pantherfire, Wolfnose, Poppylight, Nightpelt and Darkheart. Kestrelpaw died.

19 January 2016

Shadowclan did it again. They killed some of us. Mossfeather, Nightpelt, Poppylight, Pantherfire, Lionstar, Catmint and Falcontail. This means a lot of things. Both Pantherpelt and I don't have mates- We could get back together. Lionstar died, meaning Graypelt the deputy will become leader. This means someone else could become deputy.

20 January 2016

Pantherpelt and I have come together, comforting each other about the loss of our mates and kits. Graystar has assigned Quietstorm as deputy (Quietstorm is Graystar's mate)

21 January 2016

Pantherpelt and I are being criticized for becoming mates so soon after the death of our previous ones. Pantherpelt confessed he loved me whilst with Catmint, but he was trying to test if I loved him back. I said I was with Falcontail because was trying to make him jealous, but it had gone too far.

22 January 2016

Shadowclan decicded to give not much break since the last attack, and Darkstar (leader of shadowclan) killed Graystar, stripping all of his nine lives. Quietstorm shouted that Darkheart was the new deputy, but was then killed. Darkheart shouted without thinking that I was the new deputy. Luckily, Darkstar looked at Darkheart and said that two Darkstars would be great, and left.

23 January 2016

Our new leader Darkstar is horrible. Only about a moon ago was he an apprentice, and now he's a leader. I'm not his deputy anymore, though. He doesn't even have a deputy. He said he wants to be the only one in power for now. This is horrible.

25 January 2016

Tailfur's sister Brightlight has become Darkstar's mate. Many of us think it amazing that two completely different cats could be together.

2 moons later

7 March 2016

Brightlight has had Darkstar's kits. Well, she did have three (two she cats and a tom), but Darkstar killed the she cats and kept the tom. Darkstar hasn't given the tom a warrior name- It's name is Evil.

8 April 2016

I'm having Pantherpelt's kits. It's just wonderful! Evil is only a moon old, but he's already a WARRIOR! He has been renamed Deadheart (Darkstar's choice) and is the deputy (at ONE MOON!) I have been leaving the camp with a few of my trusted friends from the clan sometimes for meetings. Heatherheart, our medicine cat has found that we must kill Darkstar and Deadheart, then assign a new leader. Brightlight was killed by Darkstar today too. He's really evil. Our meetings consist of; Pantherpelt, Heatherheart, Jaywing, Gorsetail, Birdpaw and Volepaw. We are plotting against our leader and deputy and intend to kill them.

18 April 2016

Who knew! A lot of things have happened. I am now Bronzestar. My deputy is Pantherpelt. I have 3 healthy kits. They are Meowkit, Mistkit and Dovekit. The are all she cats. Darkstar of shadowclan died recently. He has been replaced by Nectarstar. I have named Birdpaw and Volepaw warriors- Birdflight and Voletooth. Riverclan also has new changes. Crookedjaw was Crookedstar, but died. Oakheart was then Oakstar, which he still is. Mintwhisker was found dead. Rabbitleap became RiverClan deputy as well as Oakstar's mate. Eagleye returned to ThunderClan, andd Berrynose was also found dead.

THIS STORY HAS BEEN FINISHED

((Sorry Sageclaw about making a tom after the name Sageclaw..))


End file.
